Interview with the Inutachi & Co!
by xXRemnantOfChaosXx
Summary: I, the great kitsune youkai, Kaia Kaze Hikaru, & my White tiger youkai friend, Trinity Tora Nekoyama, have created a Interview story! Let the torture begin!
1. Let The Torture BEGIN!

Sesshomaru: (Wearing shock collar) ...

Kai: (In background hold remote) (presses button)

Sesshomaru: (Shocked) Kai owns nothing. If she did, would she be writing these fanfics?

Kai: Better!

Inutaisho: They'll get along just when they mate.

Izaiyoi: Yes, I can't wait til I have some grand-puppies, be they step or blood.

Kai & Sess: (Slightly freaked)

Kag&Inu: (Blushing)

Kai: You do realize I'm a Kitsune youkai, right?

Let the torture... I mean story BEGIN!

* * *

Kai: Ok, I have decided to do what my good friend Bya-chan did and make an Interveiw story!

Trini: This is gonna be fun!

Everyone else: SAVE US!

Kai: No! I own you till further notice! (This is not true, but they don't know that... DON'T TELL!!)

((DING!))

Trini: Wow that was fast.

Kai: Yay! Our first letter is from, OH MY GOD!

Trini: What?!

Kai: It's from that perv, Melvin. He wants Trini to do a strip tease.

Trini: I have a restraining order against that guy, and that is so volated now. Security!

Security guys: Yes Ma'am!

Trini: He just volated my restraining order!

Security guys: It will be taken care of!

(Security guys leave)

Kai: When did we get them? They're hot!

Trini: They came with the place.

Kai: How come no one told me?!

Trini: You never asked.

((DING!))

Kai: Yay! This letter is from... Naruto?! WTH?!

Trini: Whats it say?

Kai: It's a love e-mail to... Sasuke?! WTF?!

Trini: NO!! (faints)

(phone rings)

Kai: Hello, Ninjas R Us. How may I help you?

(muffled voice says something then Kai hangs up.)

Kai: Naruto called he says its supposed to say Hinata, and he accidently typed Sasuke and then sent it to us.

Trini: Naruto hates me! (crys)

Kai: Oh crap! Someone find my damn liferaft! It about to get really wet!

Trini: (still crying)

Kai: I found the liferaft! (everyone gets in and starts floating around)

Trini: (still crying)

Kai: Trini, Koga says he loves you! (throws Koga overboard)

Trini: YAY! (hugs the crap out of Koga, while Ayame looks pissed)

Kai: Kuro, Ayame wants to be your bride!

Kuroneko (Trini's Cuz): Sweet! (grabs Ayame and disappears)

Kai: Wow! That actually worked?!

Trini: My Koga!

Koga: (turning blue) Help...me!

Kai: Well, anywhat, Send in your questions! The characters we have are Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame, Naraku, Kagura, Hakudoshi, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Hiten, & by some weird force Inutaisho & Izaiyoi (Did I spell it right? Oh well.), Inuyasha's parents!! I so totally rule!

Trini: If you request a character's chapter, we'll let you come as a guest.

Koga: (Turning rainbow)

* * *

Up First... Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Damn it! (Tries to run away)

Kai: Kagome!

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: (eating dirt)

Kai: Mr. Floor meet Inuyasha's Face! Trini, Koga turning rainbow!

Trini: Oops, sorry Koga! (lets go)

Kai: (Pulls out tape recorder) (Rewinds & presses play) SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: (In a three foot deep hole) I hate you.

Kai: (Rewind & Play) SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: (In a six foot hole) (Unconscious)

Kai: I'm gonna have so much fun with this thing! (-Insert EVIL smirk here-)


	2. Interlude: ATTACK OF THE FLUFFY!

Sesshomaru: (Wearing shock collar) ...

Kai: (In background hold remote) (presses button)

Sesshomaru: (Shocked) Kai owns nothing. If she did, would she be writing these fanfics?

Kai: Better!

* * *

Authoress's Interlude...

Kai is seen fighting her way out of Sesshomaru's fluffy thing.

Kai: Shimatta! I will defeat this thing if it's the last thing I do!

Trinity: Taylor, why did you put her in that thing?

Taylor (A wolf demoness): Revenge.

Trini: Kai, want some help?

Kai: NO! THIS THING ISSUED THE CHALLENGE & I REFUSE TO BACK DOWN!!

((In background everyone is watching Kai fight Fluffy's fluffy.))

InuYasha: (Laughing)

Sesshy: (Amused)

Kags: (Laughing but she has a sweatdrop)

InuTaisho: (Laughing with InuYasha)

Izayoi: (Watching her husband & son & doing the same as Kags)

Everyone else: (Eating popcorn & Watching)

As Kai still fights the Fluffy...

Trini: We need questions for Inuyasha!

Taylor: Read & Review!

Kai: YOU'RE WORKING FOR THE COSMIC SHEEP AREN'T YOU?!

All: (Sweatdrop)

Trini: OH MY GOD! I KNEW IT! (Helps Kai fight the Fluffy)

Kagome: Cosmic Sheep?

Taylor: It's a looonnggg story...

Kai: WAIT! A tag?

Trini: Oooohhh, whats it say?

Kai: It says 'Do not dry clean'...?

Trini: THEN IT'S WORKING FOR THE CIA!

Kai: I TOLD YOU THEY WERE PLOTTING MY DEATH!!

((Background...))

Taylor: (Eyebrow raised) 'Do not dry clean' huh? (Goes off to plot) (Takes Naraku with her)

Naraku: Unhand me woman!

Taylor: Put a sock in it, or I'll tell Inuyasha about 'IT'.

Everyone else: (Oblivious to Taylor & Naraku)

Kai & Trini: (Still fighting the Fluffy... which is winning o.O O.o)


End file.
